


A Tickly New Year

by atharriordan_archived



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Gen, M/M, New Year's Fluff, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atharriordan_archived/pseuds/atharriordan_archived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first morning of a brand new year with a wake up call for Jim and Bones in the form a highly excitable six year old. One Shot Set Post-Into Darkness and the completion of the Enterprise’s first Five Year Mission. Mckirk Orientated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tickly New Year

  **Title** : A Tickly New Year

**Fandom** : Star Trek (AOS)  
 **Summary** : It's the first morning of a brand new year with a wake up call for Jim and Bones in the form a highly exciteable six year old. One Shot Set Post-Into Darkness and the completion of the Enterprise's first Five Year Mission. Mckirk Orientated.

* * *

* * *

It was the first time in five years, the enterprise crew were on Earth for Christmas and New Year. Much had changed for her crew over the past five years; not least of all for the ships Captain and Chief Medical Officer.

Jim Kirk buried his head further into the pillow; not wishing to wake up quite so early on a day he had no business waking up at such an early hour. Behind him, Leonard McCoy nuzzled his nose into the nape of the Captains neck, as his arms unconsciously wrapped around the younger man - pulling him back against his chest again and falling back into slumber. Jim smiled at the action; his brain more awake than he wanted to admit as he relaxed against his partner.

* * *

 

The two men had been together for three years now, officially; with their decision to make their relationship official coming, after both men almost lost their lives on an away mission. There had been obstacles to overcome in the early years, due to their respective positions on Starfleet's Flagship; but when it became clear the two men were able to maintain professionalism, the admiralty gave the two permission to continue working on board the same ship (as one of the possible consequences of their relationship would have been Leonard - or Bones as he was affectionately referred to by Jim - being reassigned to another ship or a starbase). There had also been the subject of a child involved, who would have been affected by such repercussions, had the admiralty reassigned the doctor; Jim's daughter, Alyssa.

Alyssa had been born the day Vengeance had crashed into San Francisco Bay; with her mother dying in childbirth. Leonard had been the first to learn of the girls existence during the two weeks of Jim's medical induced coma following the radiation poisoning - and Jim had found out about her three days after waking. While helping Jim regain his strength, Leonard also found himself helping his then friend get to grips with fatherhood; helping Jim when he wasn't strong enough and offering support when he was. The first New Year's Eve they shared with the little girl had been with the Enterprise Command Crew; with Alyssa being held by Jim as the New Year was welcomed in, after she had woken up before the countdown and had been lulled back into slumber by the vibrations of Jim's voice as the Captain easily carried on the conversation he had been involved in; as it became clear early on that Alyssa was dead to the world when she finally fell asleep.

Jim had fought to keep Alyssa with him when it was decided the enterprise would undertake the first five year mission; naming Bones as Alyssa's secondary guardian with Spock and Uhura acting as Godparents for the little girl. It was only a week before the Enterprise was due to disembark that the admiralty gave their begrudging permission for parent and child to stay together, as Jim hadn't spoken to Winona in years and Sam had ran away years ago with no trace of him since - meaning that there were no relations for Alyssa to go to. The little girl had been with the two men ever since; with Jim as 'Dad' and Bones affectionately called 'Poppy' by the little girl.

* * *

 

Musing about those five years, Jim couldn't help but smile. The little girl had grown in leaps and bounds aboard Enterprise; and it became clear early on that flying was something Alyssa would undoubtedly pursue when she was older after the hours spent with Sulu and Scotty - much to Bones' chagrin. Alyssa may share his blonde hair and blue eyes, but her personality was not wholly Jim - with traits undoubtedly inherited from her mother, coupled with Bones' influence balancing out her more Kirkian traits of recklessness (even if she did continue to like climbing into vents and Jefferson tubes; despite being too small to properly climb the ladders with the tubes).

"Go back to sleep," came Bones' hoarse voice beside Jim's ear, causing him to shiver slightly. Jim glanced back at the still half asleep doctor; giving him a raised eyebrow and knowing smirk. " t's too early."

"Mornin' Bones," Jim answered hoarsely, with a squeeze of the dark haired mans arm.

"Mornin'" the doctor replied, with a kiss to the older mans bare shoulder. "Or, should I say - Happy New Year."

"Mmm, yeah." Jim agreed, as he turned around in Bones' arms to face the older man. He nipped the older mans lower lip playfully; mumbling "Happy New Year."

"Nice beginnin' to it, even if it is early." Bones groused not unkindly as he nudged the captains nose with his own

"I couldn't get back to sleep," Jim admitted, as he felt the heat radiating off the doctor through the t-shirt he was wearing.

"That damn mind of yours," Bones teased, as he moved to plant a kiss on Jim's lips…

"Daddy! Poppy!"

Bones hid his face in Jim's shoulder as the captain gave a small laugh as a small child like projectile jumped and landed between them on the bed. Alyssa was still in her pyjamas but the fair haired little girl was wide awake. Jim suspected she'd been awake for a while; but without Spock to go to - as she often did on the ship as the Vulcan slept far less than his human counterparts - she must have been waiting for any signs of movement from her two fathers.

"Hey Baby Girl," Jim greeted as Alyssa giggled from where Bones was playfully tickling her; his arms long enough that he could reach the youngster without having to move from his position.

"Hey sweetheart," Bones greeted when the little girl crawled in between them; accepting a kiss from both men and coming to rest with her back against Jim's chest.

"Poppy it's a new year!"

"It sure is kiddo," Bones replied, as he tucked a strand of hair behind the six year olds ear. "It's a real early start to the new year too."

"Doesn't mean your Pops isn't gonna be any less grouchier though," Jim assured playfully; as Alyssa opened her mouth to reply to the doctor.

"Hehe Grouchy Poppy," Alyssa giggled as Jim planted a kiss in her hair.

"I'll give you damn grouchy," Bones replied, as he sat up and pulled the little girl into his lap; beginning to tickle her in reckless abandon as Jim laughed - more than content to watch the pair. Bones had helped Jim raise Alyssa - had helped Jim himself when his insecurities around becoming a father took over alongside memories of his childhood under Frank, offering reassurances and support. Alyssa was as much Bones' as she was Jim's; and for that Jim was glad - he couldn't have placed his trust in anyone better.

"Daddy help!" Alyssa cried, bringing Jim's back to the present.

"No can do, Als," Jim replied apologetically.

"What say we get your dad back, huh?" Bones muttered softly, as he placed his head beside the youngsters, as Alyssa rested her head on the Doctors shoulder, her small chest heaving as she tried to regain her breath.

"Yeah," Allie nodded, her voice pitched conspiratorially.

"Yeah?" Bones repeated, before changing his grip slightly on the youngster. "okay… Now!"

"Holy Sh-" Jim began, seconds before Alyssa landed on him as both she and Bones turned their tickling attentions on him.

"Swear Jar!" Alyssa and Bones shouted in unison as the three way tickling fight commenced.

* * *

 

And so it was, that Jim Kirks new year started with a tickle attack - followed by a day of old Disney movies and spending the day with his two favourite people in the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading my first attempt at Mckirk. I initially posted this on Tumblr at the beginning of the year but now i'm cross-posting it here and on FF Net. Lemme know what you think :)


End file.
